This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Segmented stators assemblies are commonly used in electric machines and typically include a plurality of annularly disposed stator segments. Each stator segment may be wound with magnet wire individually, or several stator segments may be wound with a single continuous magnet wire (sometimes referred to as chain wound stator segments). The stator segments may include one or more end caps disposed on ends of the segments to insulate the stator segment from the magnet wire. The end caps typically include features for routing and/or terminating the magnet wire(s).